


青春期躁动

by euniceiseunice



Category: GH - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniceiseunice/pseuds/euniceiseunice





	青春期躁动

01

南山没有冬天。

 

每年临近春节，到南山的机票都贵的离谱。来自全国各地的老老小小，拖家带口，换上沙滩裤和遮阳帽，把这个原本宁静的小岛挤得水泄不通。人们带着休假和迎接新年的喜悦，来到南山，欣喜的盼望着感受来自南山的一切美好。

 

可惜，朴志训，18岁，却无心体会这些。

 

机场的到达层挤满了翘首以待家人来接的异乡人，朴志训背着沉重的双肩包，压低了帽檐站在妈妈身后已经等待了半个多小时了。酷日和黏湿的汗臭味，让坏脾气的他耐心尽失。去年的春节他也是跟着妈妈来南山的外婆家过的，只匆匆呆了一周就离开了，他整日缩在房间里，对这个岛的阳光和沙滩毫无认知。然而今年，刚放寒假他就被母亲告知已经买好了从A市去南山的机票，这也就意味着他要在没有WiFi、没有小伙伴的外婆家消磨至少一个月！

 

朴志训听着此起彼伏的汽车喇叭声，心情糟糕到极点。

 

好在就在他耐心快要爆炸的临界点，母亲的电话终于被打通了，妈妈接着电话拖着朴志训在停车场里七拐八拐，一个妇人打开车门叫住他们，“抱歉我们来晚了。”

 

母亲开心的迎上前和妇人寒暄，一边按着朴志训的脑袋喊他问好。朴志训闷闷的叫了声阿姨坐上了车，扑面而来的冷气总算抚平了一些他杂草丛生的焦躁。

 

朴志训喘着粗气喝了两口冰水，余光扫过才意识到后座还有一个黑漆漆的人影正直盯盯的看着他。朴志训拿着水瓶子疑惑的和他对视，直把那人看的从一脸热情到莫名的一抹红。

 

母亲这时候才上了车，问他，“小训还记得冠霖弟弟吗？住在你外婆家隔壁的，去年咱们回来的时候，他还来找你玩过几次。”

 

朴志训当然记不清了。

 

印象里似乎与这个好看的弟弟是有过那么一点交集，但他去年沉迷于眼巴巴倒数回家吃鸡的倒计时工作，而且去年的这个弟弟，貌似也不是长这样的。

 

没有这么挺拔、白净，五官也没有这么深刻、立体，挺阔的骨架子让他看上去好像比他还大了几岁。青春期正是成长的男孩子，一年的时间就能让人改变很多。

 

赖冠霖在后座甜甜的叫了声志训哥哥，目光灼灼的盯着朴志训圆乎乎的脑袋顶。下车的时候他抢着来帮朴志训搬行李，他确实变化太大了。去年朴志训眼睛都懒得抬起来看一下的小豆丁，现在比他高，比他壮，头发利落的偏分在两侧，从后备箱搬起行李的手臂结实而有力。

 

朴志训暗自和他对比了一番，丧气的打开车门。热，太热了。没名的火又烧了起来，他翻身进了外婆家他每次回来都会住的侧卧，把母亲尖声的斥责也关在门外。空调遥控器似乎也被烤化了，按了半天都没动静，朴志训崩溃的抱住脑袋。

 

南山就像一个笼子。对于一个活在都市里正值青春期的高中生来说，这里太寂寞，太安逸了。要不是母亲跟父亲战况的升级，朴志训是打死都不会来这么早的。

 

02

朴志训整日把自己关在屋子里，失去了电脑、手机、游戏和一起玩耍的伙伴，朴志训仿佛一条咸鱼。他每天吃了睡，睡了吃，过的浑浑噩噩，人也因为没有日晒苍白了一点。

 

母亲实在看不下去他一点朝气都没有的样子，把他踢出了家门。朴志训本来是不愿意出去的，但想到来外婆家的路上见到的贴着wifi标志的咖啡厅，还是打算过去侦查一下网速看能不能吃鸡。

 

他买了杯甘蔗汁一路喝一路无精打采的踢着石子走，忽然听到身后铃铃的自行车声越驶越近，“志训哥哥！”

 

赖冠霖停到他身边，抱了个椰子递给他，“喜欢喝吗？你们那喝不到像我们南山这么甜的椰子。”

 

朴志训晃了晃手里的甘蔗，太阳晒得他头都抬不起来，“谢啦，我这有。”

 

拿着椰子的手喏喏的缩了回去，人还是执着问他，“想不想去海边逛逛，你才来了几天应该还没去过呢吧？”停了一会见朴志训没答又小声补了一句，“是阿姨叫我多陪你出来玩玩。”

 

朴志训在烈日底下犹豫了5秒到底是没网的事情严重还是他老妈的淫威严重还是选择了后者。

 

赖冠霖驮着他往海边出发，南山坡多，上坡的时候他直起身子奋力蹬车，风把他的外套吹得鼓鼓作响。朴志训紧紧抓着他衣服的下摆生怕跌下去，骑车的人感受到他的力道，回头冲他甜甜地，露出一个让他安心的笑容。

 

南山好像没那么炎热了。

 

赖冠霖带他去的海滨，是整个南山最美的一处。层峦叠起的群岛在海的尽头堆积，游客多的时候，一片片白帆划过，犹如镶嵌在蓝色宝石上的璀璨明珠。赖冠霖拉着他往海里走，一个人一马当先的冲进齐腰深的大海，冲着无尽的远方兴奋的大吼了几声，笑着转过身看朴志训。

 

朴志训哆嗦的泡在刚过脚裸的水里。他不喜欢海，也不会游泳。他有点后悔跟过来了。

 

赖冠霖好像没看出来他的兴致不高，笑着不停的向他泼水，还说要带他去深海浮潜。朴志训惨白着一张嘴：“能不去了吗？我不会游泳…..”

 

“那我们去玩滑翔伞，”赖冠霖赶紧建议，“那个不用下水的。”

 

“滑翔伞是什么？…”朴志训缩在沙滩上，跃跃欲试，但心里还是有点怕。

 

赖冠霖指给他看，“你看，就是天上飞着的那个。”朴志训顺着他的手看上去，快艇牵着背伞的人绕着海飞，看上去很刺激的样子。

 

“会不会不安全啊，”朴志训还是有点担心。“不会的你放心，”刺目的阳光下赖冠霖的笑容十分灿烂，不由分说拉着他就走，“我带哥哥去试试吧，不要钱的，开快艇的司机是我同学的爸爸。”

 

其实真的挺好玩的。

 

当朴志训背着滑翔伞一鼓作气冲到岸边被快艇迎风带到空中的时候，他觉得自己像一只鸟一样自由，热辣辣的海风拂在他面上，他好似能看到蓝盈盈的波浪里翻滚着的鱼影，这新鲜的一切是他从未在陆地上见过的。赖冠霖坐在快艇上，冲他招手冲他叫。在他凌空飞起的一瞬间，那些烦恼啊，焦躁啊，好像通通都没那么重要了。

 

朴志训回到甲板上的时候，脸上的笑意还是止不住。

 

“你应该多笑笑的，”赖冠霖看着他那双桃花眼，脸莫名的红了，“你笑起来真的很好看。”

 

那天晚上他还破天荒跟着赖冠霖去逛了夜市，吃了烤扇贝，还玩了打水气球。夜晚的南山热闹极了，中心街道点燃了幽黄的地灯，店与店之间悬挂着彩色的花球，年轻的姑娘们带着南山独产的贝壳串成的花环游走嬉闹，把朴志训看花了眼。

 

他从不知道南山竟是这么美。

 

赖冠霖给他买了一杯奶茶，两个人找了个僻静地方歇息，隔壁酒吧悠扬的萨克斯风吹得让人心醉。“现在有点喜欢南山了吗？”赖冠霖眼睛亮亮的看着他，“你看起来总是不开心的样子。”

 

朴志训被他看穿了心思，有点不好意思，“南山，嗯…挺好的。”

 

“A市是什么样的呢？”赖冠霖喝了一口奶茶，转过身问，“我长这么大还没离开过南山呢。”

 

朴志训说起了A市，也讲起了自己的生活，越说越多，从拥挤的内陆，满街的高楼，到喜欢的摇滚音乐，高考的压力，甚至是父母的吵闹，以及放学后偷偷摸摸去的网吧，说到最后还盛情邀请这个比自己小两岁的弟弟来A市坐坐。

 

“我会去看的”，七彩的街灯映在赖冠霖的眼里忽明忽暗，像是能把人吸进去，“我也一直很想去看看。”

 

他们聊到快凌晨了才回家，朴志训直到最后也没有去那家有wifi的咖啡厅。那天夜里他做了一个梦，梦里一个高高大大的影子正拉着他在海边跑啊跑，一直跑。

 

03

朴志训还是没能如他所愿早点离开南山。虽然他内心依然渴望早点回到A市去，但随着日子一天天过去，家里没有网，身边也没有小伙伴陪着，他却渐渐习惯了南山的生活。

 

他跟赖冠霖也渐渐熟稔了起来。

 

朴志训不知道是不是基于自己母亲的请求，赖冠霖经常找他出去玩。也才几周的时间，他们爬遍了南山大大小小的山丘，尝试了南山海湾所有的水上项目。朴志训学会了最基本的狗刨，正是兴头上，每天早晨都要跟着赖冠霖去海里游一圈，他也因此晒黑了一点点。赖冠霖介绍了自己的朋友给朴志训认识，他们虽然不如内陆的孩子有钱，见识的多，但是他们无一例外都很热情、好客。朴志训在南山也有了一圈朋友，日子更丰富多彩了起来。晚上的一半时间他都是和这群新伙伴在夜市吃夜宵，有的时候也会去赖冠霖家喝赖妈妈煲的汤。

 

这些新朋友里他毫无疑问还是最喜欢赖冠霖的。赖冠霖虽然比他小了两岁，但相处久了，他们不但实分投脾气，赖冠霖也非常听他的话，处处让着他，很有弟弟的样子。但他有点什么麻烦了，又像哥哥一样可靠。朴志训有时看着他，高大又俊美的弟弟，麦色的皮肤在阳光下闪闪发亮，脸颊的梨涡俏皮又甜蜜，竟觉得实分迷人。

 

荒诞了几周时间，他妈妈终于爆发了，高三生的临门一脚不能因为放寒假就腿软了。母亲每晚吃过晚饭就把他锁在房间里，朴志训又失去了过一天算一天的放纵time，每天坐在屋子里望着功课唉声叹气。

 

不过唯独这一天是不一样的，朴志训提前好几天就又开始策划离家计划了。因为他最喜欢的乐队竟然要来南山演出，朴志训因为高中的学业错过了他们连续三年的巡回，然而这几天他妈妈天天守着他在家念书根本不让他出门，他算准了即使告诉母亲也会以不务正业为由训斥回来的。

 

那天他特意起了个大早，甚至买好了绳子藏在床底，一个白天都没有出门，摩拳擦掌的等待着夜幕的降临。

 

晚饭吃过朴志训就找了个借口回房，把门一锁，背好早就收拾好的书包，一个健步飞出了窗子。他还处在皮的不行的年纪，这会觉得自己像超人一样威武。但超人的外婆家住在二楼，虽然不高，沿着绳子滑下去还是有点危险的。

 

朴志训把绳子绑好，哆哆嗦嗦的顺着墙往下滑。好不容易快到底的时候外婆高昂的喷嚏声从二楼传来，把他吓得手一滑一下子跌到地上。

 

脚崴了。可把朴志训疼的啊。他伏在地上摸着自己的脚龇牙咧嘴，艰难的爬起来。

 

不行不行。

 

朴志训愁眉苦脸的蹲在地上，脚踝一抽一抽的，太疼了。他抬腕看了眼表，吗的，出来晚了，再不走真的来不及了。

 

只有星星点亮的夜里，不远处驶来的自行车越趋越近，很快便“吱---”一声停到他身旁。熟悉的声音带着疑问从他头顶传来，“志训哥哥，你蹲在这干嘛呢啊？”

 

朴志训泪眼汪汪的抬头，“我把脚给崴了，走不动了。”

 

赖冠霖赶紧下车搀他，臂弯里的人激烈的小声反抗，“诶诶诶，我刚从家里翻出来，我可没说要回去。”

 

赖冠霖好奇问他这是玩的哪一出。

 

“今晚体育中心的演唱会你不知道吗？我妈不让我去，可我是一定要去的，票都买好了。”朴志训疼的一抽一抽的，“我得赶紧走了，不然真的来不及了。”

 

说着他弯腰拾起包，刚要走就被一把拉住。

 

“你都疼成这样了还要去？”赖冠霖的声音突然变得冷冰冰的，虽然他还是体贴的顾忌朴志训害怕二楼家里人听到的心情压低了音量，但朴志训还是听出了他的生气。

 

“我去，我要去。”朴志训可怜巴巴的固执看他，“我都想去好久了，好不容易才有机会。再说票也是买的最贵的位置，钱不能白花了吧。”

 

此刻的他因为疼痛五官别扭的皱在一起，可怜极了，桃花眼水汪汪的，像荡着两滩清泉。赖冠霖看着这样的朴志训，心就软成了一滩水。好像每次都是这样，刚才所有的着急和担心，都没有顺着眼前这个人的心意重要。

 

“算了，”他叹了一口气，“真是败给你了。”赖冠霖俯下身看了看朴志训肿起来的脚踝，“还好只是扭了一下，不是太严重。”他又看了一眼朴志训眼巴巴瞅着他的小表情无奈笑了一下，“上车吧，我送哥去。不是说来不及了吗？”

 

朴志训一秒恢复元气，爬上赖冠霖的小车后座就小声催促他快点走。赖冠霖认命的摇了下头，还是听话的加速蹬车。那夜炎热的海风里只记得朴志训温热的环抱住他腰的手和不停用黏腻的嗓音说快点，快来不及啦。

 

幸好体育中心离他们住的地方不算太远，紧赶慢赶的还是在开演之前及时到达了。赖冠霖把他半抱下车子，带点威胁的命令哥哥原地不动，然后又继续认命的找门口的黄牛也买了张摇滚票。刚来的路上朴志训说他买的是摇滚区最前面的几个号，赖冠霖从车上差点厥下去。老人家都半残废了还要挤在最前排，他可不放心他一个人。

 

到底还是没能赶上第一轮放人进场，两人进去的时候只能站在里三层外三层的人外，朴志训还是不死心，瘸着一条腿埋着头往里挤。赖冠霖见人根本拽不住，只好在身后护着他，像抱着个巨型婴儿。

 

好在摇滚乐队很快登场了，站区瞬间变成了拥挤和欢乐的海洋。朴志训仿佛忘了疼痛般的，跟着人潮又叫又跳，但到底是瘸了一条腿，站稳都很困难。赖冠霖压根不认识台上的人，心思也没在演唱会上，干脆牢牢把人抱在怀里，随着人潮摇摆，让人把亮晶晶的汗蹭在他的脖子上。

 

朴志训放松身体，只觉得赖冠霖的怀抱温暖又踏实。他放心把身体交给赖冠霖支撑，纵情投入到给偶像呐喊去了。

 

回来的路上还是赖冠霖载他。他骑的很慢，听着身后朴志训还无法纾解的激动，有一搭没一搭的温柔搭腔着。深夜南山的海风也像这个骑车的人这般温柔待他，朴志训看着这个背影，心脏又是一阵阵不明的缩紧。他吞了口口水，还是无法缓解这股不可明说的情愫。

 

到家楼下的时候已经很晚了，朴志训犹豫了5秒还是跟着赖冠霖上了楼。他这个脚根本没法支撑他拽着绳子爬回二层。

 

赖家爸妈也早就睡了，两人蹑手蹑脚进了赖冠霖的房间，朴志训由着弟弟帮他的脚上了药，两人合衣躺在床上望着天花板。

 

夜很深了，静谧的室内，只能听到彼此的心跳。

 

赖冠霖突然叫他的名字问，“你们什么时候回去啊？”

 

朴志训摇了摇头，转过身看着他，“不知道呢，我妈没说。”他想了想离别时的场景，突然很舍不得南山，舍不得此刻这一室温馨。

 

赖冠霖也转过身，两个年轻的男孩彼此对望着，有什么莫名的情绪，涌动在暗夜中。他们都想触碰，但却叫人不敢说，也说不破。

 

“哥哥走的时候，我有东西要送你。”

 

是什么？朴志训无声问他。赖冠霖只是笑了笑，温柔抚了抚他额前的碎发，让朴志训心跳都漏了半拍，“秘密。到时候你就知道了。”

 

赖冠霖转过身，感受到身旁的人小心翼翼的靠近，轻轻把头抵在他的背上。他也安心的闭上眼睛，任凭心里的花盛开的一套糊涂。

 

04

暴风雨来的丝毫没有预警。

 

跑路的第二天早晨朴志训平平安安的爬回了家，日子继续波澜不惊的过着。他跟赖冠霖还是成天厮混在一起，白天满城的逛，晚上回家啃书本。那夜过后，他跟赖冠霖之间的关系好像有那么一点变味，朴志训也形容不出来。

 

年味越来越浓。除夕那天朴志训没有出门，乖乖呆在家里帮外婆准备食材。母亲这几天情绪很不好，整日把自己关在房间里，他也感觉到了，老老实实不敢多嘴。

 

快六点的时候，亲戚们陆续来了，门外也传来了喜庆的鞭炮声。朴志训去敲母亲的门，半天都没人开，他有些担心，轻轻把门推开了一道缝，看到妈妈的样子把他吓了一大跳。

 

他妈妈伏在床上，手里拿着电话，哭得双眼通红，见他进来了，更大声的啜泣了一下。

 

朴志训心砰砰跳，不好的预感一个劲的往上涌，他赶紧把门关上，他妈妈一把抱住了他，眼泪鼻涕蹭在他的衣服上也不管了，“小训啊妈妈只有你了。”母亲像抓住一捧救命的浮萍，“你爸爸要跟我离婚，说要我马上办手续！你可不能不要妈妈了啊！”

 

朴志训觉得自己一定是在做噩梦，母亲虚弱的声音一遍遍念着你可不能不要我了在他耳边循环。他抚摸着妈妈颤抖的后背，一直以来坚强的护着他的母亲是真的老了。

 

父母的感情一直不好，这个他是知道的。这几年爸爸也没怎么回家看过他们母子，但他们还是法律名义上的夫妻，朴志训虽然管不了大人们的事，但是他还是固执的觉得，一切还有挽回的余地。然而当离婚这个事儿被既成事实惨淡淡被摆在台面上理论，朴志训的心还是被深深的刺痛了。

 

他强装镇定的安慰着母亲。因为害怕家里人看出来母子两人强打精神把年夜饭吃过，朴志训才把妈妈送回房间休息。他一个人孤单的坐在客厅陪着家里人，看着亲戚们其乐融融阖家团圆的景象，想着自己即将破碎的家庭，心里一片凄凉，好像有100根针扎着他似的难过。

 

他再坐不下去了，找了个借口冲出门去。朴志训茫然的望着空荡荡的街道，湿热的海风吹不散寂寞，南山的家家户户都在团聚准备迎接新年，只有他孤零零徘徊在除夕夜的晚上。

 

心里堆积了太多太多，无处发泄。他鼻子一酸，向着每天都会去的海滩跑去。

 

涨潮过后海水几乎蔓延到海滨边的树林，朴志训抱膝坐下。明明白天充满欢声笑语的沙滩此刻被黑洞洞的海水淹没，只有海浪拍打礁石发出哗哗的寂寞声响，就像朴志训此时冰冰凉的心。他慢慢嗅着树木和大海混在一起的腥味，任凭大脑放空，把自己抱成一团，失去了站起来的力气。

 

也不知道过了多久，身后突然传来沙沙的声响，他被惊了一跳，回头竟看到赖冠霖喘着粗气拿着手电筒的样子。

 

他还没来得及发问，赖冠霖便好像松了很大一口气似的，拍着心口，“吓死我了，总算找到你了。”

 

见朴志训木木的没有回应，他接着解释，“知道你出来多久了吗？把你妈妈都快急死了。”他把手腕抬起来给朴志训看，“都已经凌晨三点了！你至少出来将近4个小时了。你妈妈大晚上发现你不在家已经出去找了一圈，又跑来找我们帮忙一起找。幸好把你找到了，不然我们马上就要报警了你知道吗哥哥！？”

 

赖冠霖停下来发了条短信，又擦了把一晚上找人急出来的汗，也坐到他身边，陪他一起望着黑漆漆的海，“说说吧，到底怎么了？”

 

朴志训沉默的低着头，屁股下面的沙土黏湿湿的，凌晨三点的海风也不再像白天那么炎热，他们坐在风口，风很大，却就是吹不走他内心里的痛苦。他很想倾诉，也想要倾诉，他知道说出来就好了。但是，好像有团棉花堵在他嗓子里，他没法发出声音。

 

赖冠霖仿佛再一次看穿了他。他陪朴志训静静坐了一会，把人轻轻拥过来靠在他肩头，嘴里无意识哼着不成调子的歌，一下下温柔抚着他的头发。

 

抚了一会，他就小心翼翼的伸出手来，擦着朴志训的脸。

 

朴志训窝在他怀里，泪水像坏掉的水龙头，怎么也关不住。黑洞洞的海边只有两个年轻的男孩子笨拙的依偎在一起。

 

赖冠霖手足无措的拍着他的后背，无限温柔的拥抱着他，嘴上像哄小孩子一样的嘟囔着，“别哭啦…别哭啦…哭出来就好了。”

 

等到朴志训情绪慢慢平静了下来，他闷闷的带着哭腔开了口，“我爸爸妈妈，就快离婚了。”

 

然后他像无法停止似的向赖冠霖倾诉着，把这些年他跟母亲所受的委屈，他内心的纠结和痛苦，他对爸爸又敬又恨的感情，一股脑倒了出来。赖冠霖握着他的双手，像要握断他的骨头一样用力，他们手心贴着手心，温热而踏实，仿佛是世界上两个最亲密的人。

 

朴志训讲的又急又快，一直讲到天都蒙蒙亮了，才停下来。他把手机从兜里翻出来，里面堆满妈妈发来的信息，他翻看了几条，才意识到自己一时冲动的一夜未归是多么不懂事。

 

他站起来掸了掸土，“我们赶紧回去吧，我妈…跟你妈都该着急了。”

 

赖冠霖按住他的手，眼睛里映着海的倒影，让朴志训觉得是那么踏实，“不急。都来了，看看新年的日出再走吧。”

 

赖冠霖把他扶起来，两人一车靠在海边最高的那棵椰子树下，目不转睛的看着火红的太阳从那片昏沉的海水尽头冉冉升起，把这混沌一片的海与天劈分成两半，金色的阳光瞬间洒满整个沙滩，也温暖了朴志训的心。

 

回家坐的依然是赖冠霖那辆熟悉的单车，朴志训把耳朵贴在他的背上，听的全是自己的心跳。赖冠霖慢慢的骑了一会才开口，“爸妈不再相爱，分开是很正常的事，他们还年轻，还有追求自己幸福的权利。”他顿了片刻，斟酌了半天才再次说，“可是哥哥你要知道，你的爸妈分开了，不代表他们不再爱你。”赖冠霖像是鼓了很大的勇气，“有很多爱你的人会一直陪着你。”

 

朴志训低低的嗯了一声，他知道自己已经有足够的勇气面对接下来的一切了。

 

到家之后赖冠霖叫朴志训在楼下等他，他很快就噔噔噔的跑回来了，手上拿了个盒子，递给朴志训，就像第一天在车上见到他那时候，实分害羞的样子。

 

“这个，送你的。”赖冠霖笑着，望着朴志训的眼睛里闪着他看不透的情愫，“本来想在你走的时候才给你的，但是看你今天心情这么不好就先给你吧。”

 

“我其实是有话跟你说的，”赖冠霖看着他，突然握住他的手，他的手掌滚烫，像炭一样烤着朴志训，“但是….”他笑了笑，又把手放开，“算了，你拿着这个快上楼吧，别让你妈妈等急了。”

 

朴志训点点头。清晨的阳光和煦的照在年轻男孩的面颊上，他还带着孩子气的轮廓，未来这张脸随着时间的沉淀还会变得更加成熟，更加英俊。可是朴志训知道，他永远不会忘记16岁的赖冠霖的样子，他此时在阳光下专注看他的样子。

 

他的心脏砰砰跳的厉害，不敢再看赖冠霖，拿着盒子转身往楼上走去。赖冠霖在背后叫他，“志训哥哥，新年快乐。”

 

朴志训轻轻闭上了眼睛。

 

05

朴志训也有一句话没来得及跟赖冠霖说。

 

可是没等他想起来，他就没有机会说了。

 

他惨白着一张脸向妈妈道歉，母亲把他抱在怀里哭的像个孩子。末了才跟他说，“小训，跟妈妈回去吧。我决定跟你爸爸尽快谈一下。”

 

于是像来的时候毫无预警一样，朴志训恍恍惚惚的就被打包上了飞机回到了A城。

 

进了家门，回到了他熟悉的都市生活，吃鸡和小伙伴，他却丝毫没有走的时候那般留恋不舍。他整日坐立难安，神思恍惚，母亲自动归结为受到的刺激太大也没有理会。

 

他开始整夜整夜的梦到南山，梦到南山的夜市，南山的海滨，南山的山丘，南山的日出，就是没有梦到过在南山和他整日在一起的那个人。

 

他没有留那个人的任何联系方式，在南山的时候他们是邻居，叫一声就能出来的关系。朴志训那时候觉得他是迟早要走的人，没有必要留，现在真的走了，却连一声再见都没来得及说。

 

赖冠霖送他的那个盒子他在回来的飞机上就打开看了，里面安静的躺着一枚带着海腥味的贝壳。朴志训认得出来，这就是南山才会产的贝。南山的贝承载的都是南山的回忆，每一个回忆里都写满了赖冠霖这三个字。

 

太沉重了，重的他没有力气再掀开第二遍。

 

他把盒子盖好，安置在抽屉的最底层。

 

日子就这么恍恍惚惚的过着。半个月后开学了，朴志训投入到紧张的备考生活中去，繁重的学业压得他喘不过气来，也没有什么时间让他思考其他事情。偶尔他也会想起赖冠霖，连记忆里他的样子都变得模模糊糊，也才没过多久的时间，在南山发生的一切就像一场梦一样，让人觉得不真实。

 

又过了两个月，母亲终于和父亲和平分手了。朴志训平静的接受了事实，他已经18岁了，不涉及子女归属谁的问题。但他还是选择跟妈妈一起搬离这个承载了18年欢乐与痛苦回忆的家到A市的新居去。

 

搬家那天母子两人忙得不亦乐乎，朴志训抱着堆起半个人高的自己那摊东西一摞摞往外走。快到楼门外的时候被门口的台阶绊了好大一跤，手里的东西散了一地。他手忙脚乱的蹲在地上收拾着，突然看到一个带着螺纹的硬壳物体，被压在鞋盒子下面露出一个角。

 

朴志训把鞋盒拿开。

 

铺天盖地的回忆又像潮水般涌来，是那只贝，赖冠霖送他的那只。

 

他虽然把它当作珍宝般的珍藏在抽屉深处，但却未曾再拿出来看过第二眼。

 

朴志训觉得胸口突突的跳着疼，他颤抖着拾起贝，翻了一面。

 

一行黑色的小字整齐的罗列在白生生的这只贝的背面，像写字的16岁主人一样，既成熟又稚嫩，害羞的吐露着他无法言说的秘密。

 

“志训哥哥，我喜欢你。”

 

 

 

 

朴志训推开房门，意外看到赖冠霖站在门外，穿着卡其色的风衣，黑色的运动鞋，几个月不见却越发的挺拔和帅气。

 

朴志训眼眶湿润着，胸口瞬间也被填的满满的，激烈的鼓噪着。

 

赖冠霖腼腆的笑着，不太敢看他，拿出那个他熟悉的盒子递过来，“志训哥哥，这是我要送你的礼物。”他垂下眼帘，好像更害羞了，“还有一句话，我想跟你说。”

 

朴志训根本等不到他说什么，在大脑反应过来之前他就已经紧紧上前抱住了他，把脸埋在他怀里，听着自己激烈的心跳声，“我知道，冠霖，我都知道了。”红晕渐渐从脖颈爬满他整一张脸。朴志训知道，那盒子里躺的是他的一颗真心，他把手臂复又勒紧眼前的这个人，生怕他走了，“我也有句话一直想告诉你。”

 

然后臂弯一空，朴志训惊惧着醒来。

 

他终于想起来，他要跟赖冠霖说的，是一句告白。

 

他辗转反侧了一夜又一夜，懊恼和害怕让他整宿整宿的失眠，他怕赖冠霖已经忘记他了。

 

再他喜欢上赖冠霖以后。

 

临近周末的时候朴志训做了个决定，他要回一趟南山，当面跟赖冠霖说清楚。

 

他买了周六一早的机票，跟母亲说自己要去老师家补两天的课就迫不及待的出发了。亢奋让他无法在飞机上合上眼睛，他颠三倒四的咀嚼着怎么跟赖冠霖表达自己的心意，他想着赖冠霖知道他也喜欢他的时候会是什么样的表情，只是想想他就开心的两个手都不知道往哪放。

 

他下了飞机就打了车直奔外婆家，但他没想到迎接他的是他朝思暮想的邻居已经人去屋空。

 

外婆对他的突然来访讶异又开心，倒了杯水后见他着急问隔壁的事儿才解释说，“上个月就搬走啦，也没跟我们说去哪儿，据说是赖家爸爸工作调动的急，说到时候安顿下来再跟我们联系。”

 

终于还是晚了一步。

 

初来时的期盼和兴奋像焰火一样飞得老高，通的一声炸了，又沉进了大海里，再也捞不起来。

 

他陪着外婆吃了晚饭，像机器一样咬着嘴里的食物，快支撑不住的时候只有靠拼命吃东西才能控制自己不去想其他的。

 

他把回程的飞机改了签，第二天一早就背着包走了，除了外婆没人知道他又来过南山，也没人知道他有多痛苦。两个小时以后，朴志训又回到了A市，回到了他熟悉的生活。

 

06

那年九月朴志训成为了一名大学生。他稳定发挥，顺利考上了本市一所重点大学，为了陪伴单身的母亲他每个周末都会回家。

 

他在学校热情开朗，积极参加各种社团活动，人长得又好，很快就成为大学里的知名学生。有很多年轻漂亮的女孩子追求他，谁都以为他的感情生活一定是丰富多彩的不行。

 

只有朴志训自己知道，从南山回来之后，一切都跟以前不一样了。

 

几乎每天晚上赖冠霖都会闯入他的梦里，有的时候他坐在他身边，安静的气息烧的他心都醉了，他想触碰赖冠霖，渴望的不得了。有的时候他们激烈的吻在一起，十指交扣，他情动的无法自制。

 

朴志训没法谈女朋友，他也不知道这病什么时候能好。

 

他任凭自己跌入这诡谲的梦境，既盼望又害怕夜晚的到来。他还是没能再联系上赖冠霖，赖家搬离南山之后没有跟任何人联系。

 

他以为自己不会再见到他了。

 

深秋的一个周末朴志训照例回家，还没进门就听到门内欢声笑语挤满了整个屋子，他开锁进去，一个熟悉的身影突兀的站在朴志训家窄小的客厅。

 

朴志训花了足足十秒才确认自己不是在做梦，活生生的赖家三口竟然出现在他家了。他站在门口呼啸而过的秋风中，瑟瑟发抖，心却像在炭上来回煎过。

 

赖冠霖果然是变得更高更好看了，他亲昵的叫他哥哥，把他拉进门，就像他们半年前整日在南山的时候一样，热情又克制。

 

朴志训恍惚的坐到他身边，听赖妈妈说一家人搬到隔壁的B市今天是过来串串门子，还听到赖冠霖也转学到离他大学不远的B中读书，他还跟他们一家人吃了午饭。

 

朴志训一直觉得晕晕乎乎，赖冠霖就坐在他身边，跟他同桌吃饭，陪他聊天。怎么可能呢？那个每晚出现在他梦里的人，他有多么想再见他一面，再听听他的声音，怎么突然就实现了呢？

 

他像躺在一片虚无的云里，没有实感。

 

下午的时候他妈妈叫他带赖冠霖出去转转，他这才想起来刚认识的时候赖冠霖说一直想来A市看看，他直到这会才明白赖冠霖当初说那句话的意思。他带着赖冠霖去坐A市新修的轻轨去最热闹的购物广场逛街，还带他去自己的高中和过去经常去吃鸡打通宵的网吧，每一个他熟悉的角落他都想带赖冠霖看看，迫不及待的剖开自己的每一面让赖冠霖住进来。

 

他几次想告诉他看到了贝壳背面的话，但是怯懦让他无法开口。

 

他没提，赖冠霖也没有问他。没有问他是不是知道了他的心意，也没有问他当初为什么不告而别。

 

从他见到赖冠霖起他的脑子就乱成一团，他顾忌的事情太多太多了，比如他们是两个男生，比如他们的父母，比如赖冠霖还是高中生，再比如赖冠霖还住在离他几十公里之外的B市。

 

晚上八点的时候赖冠霖接到母亲的电话，说要他赶到高铁站返回家。朴志训乖顺的陪着他往那赶，熙熙攘攘的街道人潮涌动，赖冠霖走在他身边，仿佛莫大的世界里只剩他们两人，朴志训只想让时间走得慢一点，再慢一点。

 

转过无人的街角就是目的地了，赖冠霖停下脚步，“就送我到这吧。寒假的时候我会再来找你玩的。”

 

朴志训心里泛起无尽的酸涩，他强忍着不舍点了点头。

 

赖冠霖想像过去那样摸摸他的头，他抬起手，最终还是滑到他肩上，“我送你的东西，你有打开看过吗？”

 

对面的人盯着地，一动不动的。

 

他无奈的笑了笑，尴尬的收回手，语气还是很温和，“没事儿，等你有机会再看吧。我先走了。”

 

然后他被突然扑在墙上，嘴唇上黏糊糊的两瓣贴了他十秒才离开。赖冠霖被这举动大为震惊，他说不出一句话，只能下意识的紧紧抱住亲他的这个人。

 

他把朴志训从他怀里拉起来，看着他湿漉漉的兔子眼。他的眼睛里情绪很激烈，也没法掩饰，像巨浪般铺天盖地向赖冠霖涌来。

 

赖冠霖颤抖的连不成句子，“志训哥哥，你是不是，是不是看了我送你的东西。”他已经放弃了，半年多没这个人的任何音讯，这会见了面那么多次的暗示他都装作不知道。然而现在，赖冠霖高兴的要发疯了，“你是不是也喜欢我？”

 

朴志训不知道重来一次自己还能不能有此时的勇气，但是他所顾忌的所有问题摆在他面前，都没有赖冠霖将再一次离开他的事实让他害怕。他必须抓住他，告诉他。

 

“我喜欢你。”

 

他们再一次亲吻在一起，温热的嘴唇贴着嘴唇，胸膛贴着胸膛，激烈的心跳震动着彼此的心跳，只有无人的街角和寂寞的秋风是他们的见证人。

 

都是男生那又怎么样，他可以陪着赖冠霖长大，他也可以去B城看他，所有让他怯懦的事在面对赖冠霖的时候都不是问题。朴志训只想紧紧牵住他的手，再不放开。

 

07  
赖冠霖第一次见到朴志训的时候，是在他15岁的冬天。

 

南山，永远没有冬天的南山。

 

打完篮球回到家门口的时候，他妈妈正跟两个陌生人愉快的交谈，见他来了便把他叫住拉过来，“这是我儿子冠霖。”

 

又转头对他说，“霖霖，快打招呼。这是隔壁奶奶的女儿跟外孙，朴阿姨跟你志训哥哥。”

 

赖冠霖甜甜的问了好，然后一个正处在变声期男孩的声音从他妈妈背后闷闷的传来，“冠霖弟弟好，我叫朴志训。”

 

男孩子在闷热的阳光底下露出不加掩饰的敷衍和不耐，看上去跟他差不多高，嘴上叫着赖冠霖弟弟但却长得异乎寻常的可爱，他有着棕色的漂亮卷发和大大的兔子眼睛，一双肉手抓着书包带子，目光没有焦距的盯着地面。

 

朴志训没有看他，整个假期也都懒得搭理他，但这张脸却在他离开南山的每一个夜里都让15岁的男孩子忘不掉。

 

很多年后赖冠霖才知道，这就叫一见钟情。

 


End file.
